Power Rangers Phantom Force
by Celsius Fate
Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. SYOR
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter I**

-500 years ago-

 _"Seal her now!"_

 _With no other choice, the five rangers raised their gems in the air and channeled the power of their Sacred Beasts into the cores. The gems grew brighter and brighter until a star was formed beneath Ventrixa and her clan._

 _"You haven't seen the last of me! I will return!" the Empress of Chaos vowed as she was sealed away in the darkness._

 _With the Empress sealed and the Sacred Beasts rescued, the five humans found themselves standing in their civilian forms permanently._

 _"She will return," their leader said._

 _"And when she does, the newest generation will seal her for good."_

* * *

-500 years later-

An airplane landed at JFK airport and the crowd slowly disembarked, with flight attendants wishing them a pleasant journey. Among the crowd was a young male dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, with headphones around his neck. A girl bumped into him but he merely smiled and let her pass, then walked off the plane and stared out the window of the tunnel leading towards the airport. Jumping from one foster home to another in Japan was enough to earn him a ticket to America, where he could start anew after the death of his family.

Selling the company that belonged to his father gave him enough money to purchase a small apartment in New York City, along with a car and enough to support himself until he gets a decent job. Several of his relatives also offered to take him in, but Arashi turned their offers down, preferring to be alone.

The customs line was long for foreigners when Arashi arrived, but carrying an American passport gave him access to the citizen line, which was much shorter and less of a hassle to go through. His mother was of Japanese descent but his father was American, and Arashi chose to gave up his Japanese citizenship upon getting his American one. Not that he needed it anyways, Japan held too many painful memories for him.

"Welcome home," the agent who took his passport said, handing it back to him with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied smoothly, gathering his passport and heading towards the carousel to pick up his luggage.

With his luggage in hand, Arashi left the airport and hailed a cab towards his new apartment.

* * *

Everything was in order when he finally arrived.

The housekeeper must have been around earlier because the fridge was stocked and the bedding was freshly made. Arashi didn't care much for having a maid, but the apartment complex he lived in had the option. Perhaps he should speak to management later about not having the housekeeper come by. The thought of a stranger snooping around his home was rather unnerving.

Throwing his keys on the table by the door, he took off his shoes and laid down on the bed in his bedroom.

New surroundings.

New start.

Wasting no time to unpack his stuff, Arashi spent the remaining time settling into his new apartment. He didn't have an eternity to get settled in, he had school first thing in the morning.

* * *

Arashi knocked on the door of the principal's office and entered when he heard a voice giving permission.

"Ah, Mr. Caelum is it? I'm so glad you could join us," the principal said with a smile.

"Thank you for accepting me Ms. Maddison," Arashi responded as he took a seat.

"Nonsense. I am always glad to accept bright students such as yourself. Now since you are transferring in partway through the first semester, I will excuse you from the first grading period. I've looked over your records from your time in Japan, and I am quite impressed with your scores. You are a senior aren't you?"

"Yes. According to the standards here, I qualify as a senior."

"Excellent. I have placed you in Ms. Lee's class. Here is your schedule and locker key. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Arashi took the offered items and gave a polite nod to the principal.

"Her classroom is right down the hall. Go and introduce yourself, the class is expecting you."

Thanking her for everything again, he got up and headed down the hallway of the school. Colorful bulletins decorated the length of the corridor as Arashi slowly made his way down towards the classroom. Stopping in front of room 425, he knocked several times and opened the door.

The moment he stepped in it was like a stopwatch was in effect. Everyone turned and stared at him intensely, but Arashi shrugged it off and went up to his homeroom teacher.

Ms. Lee smiled at him.

"You must be the new transfer student! I'm Ms. Lee and this will be your homeroom. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"He probably doesn't speak English!" one male yelled, prompting the entire class to snicker at his comment.

"Don't judge a book by its cover asshole," Arashi replied instantly.

That shut up the entire class as they all stared at him in shock.

"I'll have you know that Mr. Caelum was the top student in his school back in Japan, and his English is flawless."

"How come he speaks it so perfectly? He's clearly Japanese!"

"My father is American," Arashi clipped.

All the girls began whispering among each other while he made his way over to an empty seat by the window. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked over to find a girl giving him a small wave.

"I'm Lucy. Sorry about what Martin said earlier. He's an idiot."

Inclining his head to indicate he heard her words, Arashi turned back around and drowned out the voices around while focusing on the lesson.

* * *

-Inari Shrine, Japan, Miyagawa Ward-

"The seal is weakening!"

The priestess of the temple opened her eyes and looked at the five colorful gems sitting upon an altar. Each gem corresponded with one of the five Sacred Beasts, powerful creatures who brought peace and balance to the planet five hundred years ago. Phoenix, Kirin, Chimera, Pegasus, and the Dragon. These five divine beasts were the ones who sealed Empress Ventrixa away, but now it appears the seal holding her in place has weakened significantly.

"Yuki, what are we going to do?" Hana asked worriedly.

"The gems will choose their successors when the time comes. Until then, we can only pray the seal holds."

Suddenly the Phoenix gem glowed brightly before flying off from the altar, whizzing past the two girls and out the gate before vanishing into the sky.

"It seems Phoenix has found its chosen one," Yuki said, closing her eyes in meditation once more.

* * *

-Unknown mountain-

Loud rumbling echoed throughout the dark cave as a seal became visible on the stone floor. A hand emerged from the center, flailing around briefly until a body was kicked out of the portal, landing harshly on his back. One by one more bodies crawled out from the depths, until five figures stood around the seal, waiting for their mistress to arrive.

"It feels so good to breathe air again," the first shadow exclaimed.

"You're a disgrace to the rest of us Cavira," the second shadow responded, holding a fan over her face.

"Don't make me scratch out your pretty eyes Trovari!" Cavira hissed angrily.

A third figure cleared his throat and the two female generals ceased their bickering.

"We await the arrival of our Empress Ventrixa!"

The seal began crackling and emitting waves of lightning as a larger hand protruded from the center, then Ventrixa emerged from the depths and let out a satisfied howl.

"I'm free!"

"The five generals of Groventa are at your command," Cavira declared as the five shadows knelt in unison.

"Bring me some humans! I must regain my youthful appearance! Five hundred years in that accursed void has robbed me of my beauty!" Ventrixa cried.

"Right away!" Cavira snapped her fingers and one of her lieutenants appeared.

"I will bring back more than enough humans for our Empress!"

Cavira nodded.

"Don't disappoint us."

* * *

School.

What was the point of school?

Arashi already knew everything Ms. Lee was teaching.

Japan was definitely more advanced in academics than America was.

He was casually drawing pictures in his notebook when a bright light drew his attention towards the window. Lifting his eyes towards the source of the light, Arashi was shocked to find himself staring at what appeared to be a Phoenix. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, the raven-haired male glanced around the classroom. No one else seemed to notice the ethereal avian outside the window, which meant he must be the only one to see it.

The Phoenix cocked its head and stared at Arashi, as if it was peering into his very soul.

A voice inside his mind spoke, causing him to flinch slightly from shock.

 _Arashi Caelum, descendant of the Shidou line, you have been chosen by the Phoenix. Embrace your true powers and become the Red Phantom Ranger!_

The voice vanished from his mind but Arashi felt something cool and smooth nestled within his left hand. Opening his fingers to see what it was, he saw a red stone glinting back at him, with the outline of the Phoenix in the center.

"What the..."

"Arashi? Is something the matter?" Ms. Lee called out.

Hiding the stone inside his desk, Arashi shook his head and went back to his textbook. Satisfied the teacher was no longer paying attention to him, he carefully took the stone back out and studied it.

"Phantom Ranger..."

What did the Phoenix mean?

How did it know his mother's Japanese last name?

The bell rang at that moment, signaling the end of class and Arashi was the first out the door.

* * *

Walking home was something Arashi looked forward to since it allowed him time to think. Over and over he kept flipping the stone in the air, catching it with one hand before switching to his other hand. He liked how it gleamed like fire in the sunlight, and the weight of it in his hand. The only thing that bothered him was the Red Phantom Ranger the Phoenix mentioned.

"What did it mean..." he murmured to himself.

Screams drew his attention towards the nearby park and Arashi could see some sort of monster trying to abduct humans. He had heard of Youkai, supernatural creatures of Japanese lore but to think they actually existed!? He ran over and realized it was not a Youkai, but a monster nonetheless. The monster was reptilian in appearance, resembling a lizard of sorts. It was grabbing children and tossing them into a sack that it carried over its shoulder.

Without thinking, Arashi charged forward and knocked the monster away from a little girl.

"Who do you think you are!?" the monster demanded.

"Get out of here," Arashi said to the girl.

She gave a terrified nod and ran off to find her mother.

Standing back up to face the monster, Arashi threw his bag aside and was about to charge forward again when the gem glowed from his pocket. Holding a hand over his eyes, he felt something wrap around his left hand and looked to find a brace-like device sitting there.

 _Use your gem to transform!_

It was the same voice from earlier.

Deciding to trust the voice for now, he took out the gem and inserted it into the socket in the middle of the bracer.

 _Raise your hand in the air and spin the gem._

Lifting his hand over his head, Arashi spun the gem and flames erupted from the bracer, surrounding his entire body with its fiery presence.

"Phantom Rebirth!"

The flames exploded outwards in a vortex but Arashi was unharmed within the center. The flames latched onto every inch of his body and formed a suit, then a helmet appeared over his face. Throwing a hand out to the side, the flames vanished to reveal him fully transformed. His helmet bore the insignia of the Phoenix and his suit was primarily red, with yellow accents mimicking flames plastered to the sides. From the belt around his waist hung a red sword, with the guard shaped after the Phoenix with its wings over its head.

"What the hell?" Arashi muttered.

 _You have become the Red Phantom Ranger, the vessel for the immortal Phoenix!_

"You! You're a Phantom Ranger!" the monster shrieked in rage.

Feeling power like never before surging through his system, Arashi cocked his head to the side and taunted the monster with his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

The monster shrieked again and charged towards him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Next time: Arashi defeats the monster and is torn between acceptance as a Phantom Ranger and wanting a normal life.  
Ventrixa and her generals discover the Phantom Rangers exist and swear to kill them before the seal can be reformed.  
The second Phantom Ranger debuts. _

_How was the first chapter?_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Also if you're interested in submitting a Phantom Ranger, please PM me! Follow the template for my Red Phantom Ranger below._

 _Available colors are: Blue, Pink, White, Black_

 _Available Sacred Beasts: Kirin, Chimera, Pegasus, Dragon_

 _Available Elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Quintessence_

 _If not then I'll come up with the remaining four Phantom Rangers._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **Red Phantom Ranger**

 **Name:** Arashi "Storm" Caelum

 **Age** : 24

 **Height** : 6'1

 **Alias** : Red Phantom Ranger

 **Sacred Beast** : Phoenix

 **Element** : Fire

 **Weapon** : Phoenix Flame Sword/Phoenix Blaster

 **Zord** : Phoenix Zord

 **Appearance** : Arashi is of mixed heritage, being half Japanese and half American, though he looks fully Asian. He has heterochromia, with one eye being blue and the other green, resulting in girls flocking around him all the time. He stands at 6'1 and wears hoodies and jeans all the time. His raven locks are always swept out of his eyes, though he desperately needs a haircut.

 **Background** : Arashi is a man of few words, a stoic and aloof young adult who lost his entire family in a tragic car accident. Deciding to leave his painful past behind, Arashi left Japan and moved to America where he hopes for a fresh start. An experienced Iaido fighter, his skills with a sword are peerless, as he was the strongest competitor on his team prior to leaving Japan. His mother was a renown violinist and his father owned Caelum Industries. Arashi is a descendant of the original Red Phantom Warrior from his mother's side, as only those of the Shidou heritage can become a Phantom Ranger. Calm and analytical, it is these two traits that gives Arashi the edge to be a leader. He is always seen with a pair of headphones around his neck, and wears a necklace from his deceased girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter II**

The monster charged towards Arashi with sharpened claws extended, but the latter easily dodged out of the way from the attempted assault. Pulling his sword from his belt, Arashi raised it over his head and slashed downward, catching the monster right in the crevice between its neck and shoulder. Hissing in pain from the wound, it retreated several feet away from him.

"Pesky ranger! We should have gotten rid of you five hundred years ago!"

"I wasn't born five hundred years ago!" Arashi retorted.

The monster fired a ball of purple energy at him, and every instinct in his head screamed it was poisonous should it touch him.

 _Use fire against it!_

"Fire?"

Holding his hands out in front of him like a shield, Arashi concentrated and felt his palms heating up like warming pads. Visualizing a ball of fire erupting from his palms, he was shocked to see when it actually did happen. The ball engulfed the lizard in a fiery vortex of flames, and screeches were heard as the monster flailed about helplessly. However, before he could go for the final blow, a mysterious figure emerged from the ground and easily extinguished the flames.

"You bring shame to my name, Dracorix."

"Lady Cavira! F-Forgive me!"

The mysterious figure looked over towards Arashi with disdain.

"So the Phantom Rangers exist in this time as well. Empress won't be happy with this. Get your sorry ass back to base," she snapped at her minion.

"R-Right away!"

The monster disappeared inside the same portal but the mysterious figure lingered behind. Arashi studied her carefully, her appearance reminded him of a butterfly, with wings extending outwards from both sides of her face. Her entire body was covered in what resembled like scales, and every one was brightly colored. The aura emanating off her felt different from the monster, alerting Arashi to the fact that she had to be on a higher level.

"You got away easy this time Phantom Ranger. You won't be shown the same courtesy next we meet," she said calmly before vanishing from view.

With the humanoid gone from sight, Arashi removed the gem from his brace and watched as he reverted back to his street clothes.

* * *

-Inari Shrine-

Yuki and Hana were observing the events through a crystal ball placed in front of the former, and both were amazed to find a descendant of the Shidou line becoming the first Phantom Ranger. As priestesses to the Sacred Beasts, both were in tune with the familial hierarchy of the descendants of the original five Phantom Rangers. Only those with connections to them could inherit the chosen powers.

"Arashi Caelum..." Hana murmured quietly.

"He is the son of Shizuka Shidou, though she chose to marry an American man and leaving behind her heritage."

"Shizuka must not have wanted her son to bear the burden."

The high priestess exhaled under her breath.

"Despite her efforts, none can escape their destiny. She may have given birth to Arashi and married out of the Shidou line, but her son was still chosen in the end."

Hana continued staring at the crystal ball.

* * *

The events of the day were rather taxing on Arashi's mind and body, and the moment he returned home, he threw himself on the bed and fell asleep for four hours. By the time he woke up, the moon was already hanging high in the sky. Groaning loudly to himself, he pushed himself up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water worked to soothe his aching muscles as he stood under the stream.

Reaching for the shampoo to wash his hair with, Arashi squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and lathered his locks with it. His mind kept replaying the fight from earlier repeatedly. Of all the things that could happen in his life, he had to be a power ranger. In a way, it was kind of ironic since he used to watch super sentai back when he was in Japan. To actually _be_ a power ranger upon coming to America? That was a surprise he didn't even see coming his way.

With his body nice and clean Arashi went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

Soon the smell of curry filled the air as he stirred the pot and turned on the rice cooker. The one thing he could boast about was being a really good cook, a skill he picked up during his time in foster homes. His various foster parents taught him culinary skills and Arashi was eager to learn whatever he could. Now it seems that was finally paying off for him.

Curry in hand and a glass of water in the other, he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. There was a news report going on about the incident from earlier, and a shaky footage of him fighting the monster was taken by someone who wished to remain anonymous. Arashi had to admit he actually looked good on television, and his moves were kick-ass. Not to mention the person managed to get the shot of him firing off a ball of energy.

"At least my face wasn't shown," Arashi said to himself, lowering the plate and taking a drink of water.

Finishing the rest of his dinner in relative silence, he washed the plate and headed to bed.

* * *

School was off the next day due to it being a Saturday so Arashi decided to explore the city. Manhattan was definitely the busiest borough of the five from what he could see, and he spent half of his time weaving in and out of the crowd. There were so many stores around and Starbucks located across the streets from one another. This was definitely different from his life back in Japan.

Heading inside one of the Starbucks to get a drink, Arashi ordered a coffee and grabbed a seat near the window where no one would bother him. The blueberry muffin he bought smelled delicious, but before he could bite into it, Arashi caught sight of a familiar figure standing outside the store.

"It can't be..." he whispered quietly.

Leaving the store with coffee and muffin in hand, he turned the corner and found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Penny?"

The girl turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"A-Arashi?" she said.

"Why are you here?"

"It's none of your business," she retorted and attempted to march past him.

Arashi caught her upper arm easily.

"You can't run away from me this time," he said to her.

Her eyes darted around seeking any form of escape but Penny knew she was cornered this time.

"What do you want?" she finally quipped.

"After the tournament ended that day, you left before I could say anything. Where have you been all this time?"

She yanked her arm away and glared at him.

"None of your business," she hissed.

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me!"

"Make me!"

Arashi spun around abruptly and pinned Penny against the wall of the building. Several bystanders saw what was going and whistled, but Arashi ignored them and focused his attention on the redhead.

"W-What are you doing?" Penny questioned, refusing to meet his gaze.

Before Arashi could answer the question, a bright light emitted from Penny's palm and the two immediately peered down to see what it was. Nestled in the middle of her palm was a gem identical to the one in his pocket, only the center bore an image of a dragon instead of a phoenix.

"What is this?" Penny scrutinized the gem carefully.

"You're a Phantom Ranger..."

* * *

-Unknown mountain-

Cavira returned to the cave with her lieutenant cowering in fear behind, and the two of them were greeted with a very pissed off Ventrixa.

"What happened? Where are my humans?!" the Empress demanded.

"I apologize for the delay, but we've run into a slight problem."

"What? You're not as competent as you seem to be?" Galvator sneered.

"Shut your trap muscle head. I was going to say a Phantom Ranger got in the way," Cavira snapped.

Ventrixa screeched in anger.

"Even after five hundred years the Phantom Rangers are still around to thwart my plans!"

"Do not fear. There is only one so far, and if we can get rid of him before the others are found, they won't stand a chance."

"Then get to it!" Ventrixa ordered.

"Right away!"

* * *

Penny blinked several times.

"I'm a what?" she asked with small laugh.

"A Phantom Ranger," he repeated in a serious voice.

"Stop joking with me. I'm not a Phantom Ranger or whatever it is you say I am," she responded in annoyance.

Reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out his own gem, Arashi held it up for her to see and pushed the sleeve of his left hand up to reveal the brace. Penny's eyes ping-ponged back and forth between the gems and his brace.

"This isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Arashi narrowed his eyes in anger.

A voice interrupted the two from behind at that moment.

"There you are Phantom Ranger."

It was the same monster from earlier.

"What the hell is that?!" Penny screamed in shock.

He grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

The two of them fled down a long alley leading towards a small baseball field, but the monster was pursuing them the entire time. Arashi jumped over the fence and caught Penny as the latter did the same. The monster was closing in on them fast, and Arashi took her hand with the gem in it and closed her hands around it.

"You're a descendant of the Shidou line like I am, you can use its powers!"

"You're not making sense Arashi," Penny furrowed her brows together in confusion.

"Call out to the beast."

"What beast!?"

"The dragon!"

Penny glanced down at the gem and saw an outline of a dragon etched in the middle. A sharp pain tore through her head at that point, and she clutched a hand to her skull as the sound resounded louder inside her mind.

 _Penny Stevens, descendant of the Shidou line, you have been chosen to become a Phantom Ranger. Embrace your true powers and become the vessel for the mighty dragon!_

A gasp escaped her lips as the same brace-like device materialized over her left hand.

"Do what I do," Arashi said.

Taking out his own gem and inserting it in the empty socket in the middle, he lifted his hand and spun the gem.

"Phantom Rebirth!"

A fiery vortex consumed Arashi and Penny actually screamed his name in anguish, but moments later the flames died away to reveal him transformed as a Phantom Ranger. Hesitating briefly while staring at her own gem, the redhead mirrored Arashi's movements and inserted the jewel into the middle of her brace.

"Phantom Rebirth!" she yelled while spinning it.

A whirlpool of purple energy erupted from the floor and expanded over Penny's body, but she felt oddly at ease with the element. The purple streaks snaked around her entire body and a suit formed, hugging every curve and crevice perfectly. Throwing her hands above her head, she cut through the energy field and emerged transformed. Arashi looked over and saw her clad in a pink suit, with dragon scales covering the front and back. Even her helmet was shaped to resemble the face of a dragon opening its mouth in a roar, and on her belt hung a pair of daggers.

 _You've become the vessel to the mighty dragon! The rebirth of the Pink Phantom Ranger is today!_

Arashi flexed his arms and cracked his head from side to side.

"The immortal phoenix, Red Phantom Ranger!"

"The mighty dragon, Pink Phantom Ranger!"

Together the two stood side by side and faced the reptilian monster.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Next time: Arashi and Penny defeat the Lizard monster for good  
A childhood friend of Arashi's shows up and becomes the third ranger  
A stronger foe shows up and nearly brings down Arashi and Penny _

_See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter III**

Penny stared at herself in disbelief after the transformation ended, and she had to do a three hundred sixty degree turn while glancing at her new suit. This wasn't what she was expecting, but then again after seeing Arashi transform into a ranger himself, she shouldn't be so surprised hers was something similar.

"What are we going to do now? Don't tell me we have to fight that thing!" she exclaimed.

"What did you think we were going to do? Hold hands and sing songs together?" Arashi snapped back, drawing his sword and readying it.

Twin daggers hung from either side of her belt and Penny took hold of them, noticing how the guards were shaped after twin dragon heads. The monster made it to the center of the field by now, and the two of them rolled out of the way to avoid a barrage of poison orbs being thrown in their direction. Arashi jumped into the air and slammed downward with his sword, creating a small crater where the monster stood had it not dodged in time.

"Now there's two of you! You just made more trouble for me!" the monster screeched.

"Not our problem," Arashi answered, straightening back up.

Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Penny ran forward and swung her arms out in a criss-cross manner, slicing the lizard across the chest and drawing blood. She felt a rush of energy surge through her body, and was surprised to find herself on high alert like Arashi was.

Could this have something to do with her Shidou heritage?

The redhead knew Arashi was of the Shidou line, since they both shared a common ancestor, but what could that have to do with her becoming a ranger?

"Switch to long range attacks," Arashi said.

"How? We're both holding a sword and daggers," she replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes behind her helmet.

Pressing the gem in the middle of his brace, a gun materialized in his hand and Arashi indicated to her to do the same. Sighing quietly to herself about this, Penny mimicked his movements and was surprised when her own blaster appeared.

"Distract him," he told her before running off towards the back.

"Sure. Use me as bait," she grumbled.

The monster was preoccupied with trying to attack her directly from the front. Penny fired off several shots and rolled to the side, using a dagger to slice at the tough armor on the front. The lizard screeched in anger at being caught in the same attack and tried to claw at her, but the redhead was agile enough to blast it in the face.

"Argh!"

Smirking to herself for what she managed to do, Penny noticed Arashi sneaking up behind the monster. He made a signal with his hand, a sign she saw once before back when they were fighting in the tournament.

"For a lizard, you sure are slow."

"How dare you mock me!" it shrieked in anger.

"Come and get me," Penny taunted further.

The bait worked.

Arashi rushed forward and impaled the monster through the chest, spraying a torrent of purple blood in a cone in front. Penny jumped backwards to avoid being caught in the splash. The last thing she needed or wanted was blood all over her. She watched quietly as Arashi heaved upward with a single strike, splitting the lizard in half before it erupted in flames.

"Well, there's that."

The two of them cancelled their transformation and exchanged looks.

"If you think I'm going to go with you just because we're rangers now, you're mistaken."

A sigh escaped Arashi's lips.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything. I know you're stubbornness by now."

Penny smirked.

"Do you have a phone or something?"

"I live on the streets, do you think I have a phone?"

Arashi could feel a headache coming on the longer he talked to Penny. The two of them never exactly saw eye-to-eye, and Penny was always the one to give him the slip whenever possible. What is it with girls and secrets all the time? The moment he tried to mention their shared ancestor, she'd shut right up and even challenged him to a fight. If he hadn't lost back then, he would have some sort of clue as to their connection. However, a promise was a promise, and he honored his promises.

"Just try and stay safe alright? Now that we're both Phantom Rangers, I have a feeling things aren't going to be normal for us anymore."

"You don't know anything about being normal."

Anger flared through Arashi and he clenched his hands together.

"Don't talk shit about being normal to me. You're not the only one going through hell. I lost my entire fucking family in one day, I was bouncing from foster home to foster home in Japan, and I watched as my girlfriend was murdered before my eyes. I don't know what kind of shit you went through, but unless you saw someone you love die in front of you, don't act all tough and mighty."

This was the first time Penny ever saw Arashi become angry and emotional.

She desperately wanted to tell him the torment her aunt put her through, but she kept her mouth shut. Arashi was right, she didn't see someone she loved die before her eyes. She was too young back then to remember what happened with her parents, but what she just heard was most likely incomparable. How hard have it must been for Arashi to watch his girlfriend killed? She knew if she had to watch her boyfriend die, she'd rather die with him.

"Is that why you wear that necklace all the time?" she pointed out.

A hand automatically went up to the necklace hidden behind his shirt.

"Yes. It was a birthday present from her...it was also the same day I lost her," he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Penny heard herself say.

"It's not your fault. Her deadbeat father owed the Yakuza a lot of money, and when he couldn't pay up, they decided to kidnap Keiko. I tried to stop them but they killed her as retaliation for my interference. I carried her body back to her house and punched her father in the face, yelling that it was his fault she died. Her mother was heartbroken but knew I did my best to protect her only daughter. Her father...committed suicide as atonement and I helped Keiko's mother with the funeral. It was the main reason why I left Japan once I was granted my American passport."

Penny reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze for comfort.

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"It's in the past. I tend not to dwell on it so much," he said.

* * *

-Inari shrine-

Yuki opened her eyes when yet another gem began to gleam.

"Another ranger has been chosen," Hana murmured.

"Pegasus has chosen its successor."

"First Phoenix, then Dragon, and now Pegasus. Only Chimera and Kirin remain..."

The high priestess got up and went over to the altar. She reached out with her mind and briefly felt the presence of the Sacred Beasts touch the threshold of her spirit. Her family had been guardians of the gems for over five hundred years, and when she became high priestess to the Sacred Beasts, she was taught all the knowledge of the previous heads of the family. Only those of the Shidou line could become rangers, since the Sacred Beasts had blessed their line long ago. Yet Kirin and Chimera have been whispering to her lately, saying they have found potential in two not of the Shidou line.

"The remaining two will be found. We must trust Chimera and Kirin to choose the right people to inherit their powers."

"I thought only those of the Shidou line could become rangers? Arashi Caelum and Penny Stevens are descended from that line through their mother, and if Pegasus has indeed found his successor, then he or she must also be of the Shidou line."

Yuki shook her head at her younger sister.

"We must wait and see what will unfold."

* * *

After parting ways on more friendlier terms with Penny, Arashi headed back to his apartment and sat down on the sofa once he was inside. Reaching into his shirt to extract the chain from around his neck, he stared at the pendant as tears silently fell down his face. The pendant was a pair of wings enfolding a sapphire in the center, and engraved on the back were his name and that of Keiko's, along with the date they officially became a couple.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, touching the wings with his index finger.

It was the day of his birthday and she had gotten him the necklace as a present. The two of them were walking back to her house after watching a movie, when several cars pulled up and attempted to kidnap Keiko into one of them. Arashi remembered fighting off the yakuza as best he could, but there were too many of them. One managed to hit him over the head with a pipe, and he went down instantly as blood trickled down his face. Keiko screamed for them to stop but the men continued beating and kicking him until he was helpless. Then the boss took out a knife and cut her throat right then and there, before throwing her body aside.

Arashi was only spared because he wasn't their target.

"Keiko...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he cried, clutching the pendant in his hand.

Her anniversary was coming up soon.

The only thing he regretted was not being able to go to her grave, as she was buried back in Japan.

Suddenly his phone rang and he glanced at the screen, noticing how it was a Japanese number.

"Who could.."

He answered.

"Hello?"

"Arashi? It's Kaoru."

Keiko's mother.

"Is something wrong?"

The voice on the other end sounded far away but Arashi chalked it up to the distance between himself and her.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done for...for Keiko these years. I know...the wound still hurts but I'm grateful, grateful you were there with me the entire time. Those flowers at her grave, I know it's you who leaves them there."

Tears began pooling around Arashi's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...for not being able to save her."

"It wasn't your fault my dear. It was never your fault. It was the fault of that bastard of a man I married."

"I promise I'll come back and visit you," he said.

"I look forward to it. Take care of yourself Arashi."

"You too, Tanaka-san."

The line went dead.

It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off Arashi's shoulders after hearing Keiko's mom forgiving him for what happened.

* * *

"There's so many of them," a girl muttered as she fought her way through another wave of Reapers.

A gem suddenly hovered in front of her face and the girl immediately reached out to grab it. A brace-like device formed around her left wrist and as if knowing what to do, she inserted the gem in the center and raised the hand in the air.

"Phantom Rebirth!"

A vortex of wind exploded outward from her body and knocked all the Reapers away.

"This will be fun," the girl declared as she stood there transformed.

* * *

Penny wandered aimlessly about the streets.

Her mind was focused on the battle back there with Arashi and how they worked well together.

"What are you even thinking?" she scolded herself.

Turning the corner to head inside a store, Penny was about to step in when someone hit her over the head with something.

The last thing she remembered were people screaming and running away in terror from whatever it was that assaulted her.

"What..."

"You'll make good leverage against the other Phantom Ranger," was the last thing she heard.

Then darkness consumed her.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _What's gonna happen now? ;o_

 **Penny Stevens belongs to LovelyGinger30**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter IV**

Arashi's phone was charging on the table while he went to shower. The day had been rather taxing on his body, and he looked forward to nothing but a nice sleep in preparation for tomorrow. He was just glad it was Sunday, which meant another day off from school before going back on Monday. Thoughts of running into Penny went through his mind, but he pushed them away.

Stepping out of the shower while toweling his hair dry, Arashi picked up his phone and saw several messages. He opened them and upon reading the first, his instincts flared up and the male was out the door with phone in tow.

Whoever sent that message had Penny.

The last text indicated for him to head to an alley near his house alone.

"Whoever you are, you better give Penny back," Arashi demanded when he arrived at the destination.

A sinister chuckle filled the air as a shadow emerged from the ground.

"You must be the Red Phantom Ranger," the figure said.

"Who are you? What have you done with Penny?!"

The figure snapped her fan shut and cleared her throat in disdain.

"Such mannerisms won't do. After all, you are the one who requires my...help to rescue your friend."

"Stop screwing around!"

The female humanoid laughed again and snapped her fingers. From beneath the ground chains began rising out of the ground. Arashi's eyes enlarged in shock when he saw a bloodied and beaten Penny suspended between the chains.

"You bastards! Let her go!"

"Yes. That's the anger I want to see. Show me more of it," she taunted.

In the blink of an eye Arashi found himself pinned against the ground, his hand outstretched as the female bent and tore the brace off his arm. He tried to move but whatever was keeping him down refused to budge. A scream echoed in the air as the humanoid broke his arm and Arashi felt something pierce through his back.

"Pity. I thought you would be stronger," she mocked.

"You bitch!" Arashi coughed up blood.

"This was easier than I thought it would be. Now to get rid of you two for good," she snapped her fingers.

The object that was piercing his back was removed and someone kicked him in the stomach. He was forced to roll over and Arashi saw someone standing over him with a blade poised over his heart.

Just before the blade could pierce through his organ, a new figure knocked the humanoid aside.

"Who are you!?"

"Someone you should never have messed with," a female voice answered.

Arashi couldn't see who it was.

Darkness claimed him.

* * *

When Arashi awoke the first thing he noticed was the soft bed beneath him. The second thing he noticed was the foreign surroundings he was in, and he slowly sat up while glancing around. Penny was lying in the bed next to his and her wounds were all bandaged up. Arashi lowered his view and saw someone had wrapped bandages around his chest as well. The door to the room opened and a girl walked in carrying a tray between her hands. The smell of rice and roast pork caused his stomach to growl, and Arashi ducked his head to hide his blush.

"I know you're hungry," the girl said with a chuckle, coming over to place a bowl in his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Katie. I'm a descendant of the Shidou line like you," she replied.

The aroma of the rice was too enticing and Arashi began wolfing down the contents of the bowl. In his haste to swallow, he choked on a bite of rice and swallowed some soup which Katie handed him while laughing again.

"Did you save us back there?"

"Yea. I also got your braces back," Katie pulled out his transformation device from her pocket.

Arashi slipped it back around his wrist and sighed.

"I didn't ask for any of this. Why me..."

"I don't blame you. Your mother never told you anything about your heritage," she said quietly.

"What do you know? You seem more informed than I am. My parents died when I was young after all," he said bitterly in response.

Katie reached a hand out and rested it on top of his.

"Your mother never told you because she wanted to protect you. Five hundred years ago, our ancestors fought a terrible evil known as Empress Ventrixa. She was the embodiment of darkness and hatred, and was hellbent on taking over Earth. The Sacred Beasts bestowed upon five humans, the power to fight against the Empress and her clan. They were the first Phantom rangers, the first of the Shidou line to be blessed with the ability and power to transform into the Phantom Rangers. You know the gems we have? They only react to a descendant of the Shidou, which is why you, that girl and I are able to become Phantom Rangers."

This new piece of information didn't do much to soothe Arashi's agitated nerves.

"My hand...did you heal it?" he finally asked.

"Yes. I can control air when transformed, which grants me healing abilities just like you can conjure and control fire."

"I see. Thank you."

Penny groaned and stirred in the bed beside his, and Arashi immediately glanced over towards her.

"Penny! Are you alright?"

"W-Where am I?..."

"You're safe. Katie saved us," he informed.

"Katie?...the last thing I remember was...ngh..." Penny held a hand against her head in agony.

Said girl went over to Penny and offered the bowl of rice.

"Take it easy. You have it worse than Arashi," Katie mentioned.

"Who are you?"

"Like your friend said, my name is Katie. I'm the White Phantom Ranger."

The redhead exchanged a look with her leader and the latter shrugged in response.

"I suppose thanks are in order," Penny finally mumbled, struggling to use the chopsticks Katie gave.

Katie left the room briefly and returned with a fork and spoon which she held out to the redhead. Penny was suspicious at first but relented as she exchanged utensils. The duo ate in silence for a while, until Katie left the room to bring them some fruits from the kitchen.

"You're injured," Penny said once the other girl was out of the room.

"It's nothing," Arashi brushed off her concern.

"It's my fault..."

"None of this is your fault."

Penny lowered the bowl and bit her lips.

"I couldn't just let you die could I? If anything, I'm the stupid one for rushing in without a plan. I nearly got us both killed if Katie hadn't shown up in time."

Arashi had a point, Penny knew this and said nothing. Katie returned after ten minutes with a bowl of cut fruit which she offered to the duo.

"My parents are out of town for a while. You can stay here if you want, it's better to have people watching after your backs."

"Thanks for the offer but I need to get back to my apartment," Arashi swallowed a piece of apple.

"I don't feel comfortable freeloading off someone I don't even know," Penny added.

Katie gave a chuckle.

"You can help out at my parent's bakery if you feel like you're freeloading," she offered with a smile.

"I'll think about it," Penny insisted on being stubborn.

* * *

Ventrixa screeched and roared in anger upon the failure of another General of hers.

The Empress thought the Phantom Rangers would be rid of before they could be gathered together.

Unfortunately fate had another plan.

"How could you fail?! You are a disgrace!" she shrieked.

"Forgive me!" Caldirina cried, prostrating herself before her ruler.

A wave of lightning struck the terrified General and she cried out in pain.

"I will not tolerate failure of any kind!"

The four remaining Generals watched on in silence as Caldirina was subjected to numerous rounds of torture.

* * *

Knowing they were in no condition to move around until their wounds were healed, Arashi and Penny begrudgingly allowed Katie to look after them while they recuperated in her home. He was in better shape compared to the redhead, since he only had one stab wound compared to her multiple injuries. When the Asian came back and announced the bathroom was free to use, Arashi went in first to give the girls some privacy.

He gingerly peeled off his clothing and pulled the bandage back to check the wound.

It was rather grotesque.

"Ugh," Arashi forced himself to look away and climbed into the tub of warm water.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he sank up to his waist, being careful to avoid the bandages and wound.

He thought back to what Katie said earlier about them sharing a common ancestor.

Why was it only those of the Shidou line could become Rangers?

What was so special about them?

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Arashi sank lower into the tub and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Next chapter will reveal the remaining 2 rangers!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **Katie belongs to cardcaptor-kanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter V**

While Arashi was in the shower the remaining two girls were left alone in the room. Katie brought over fresh bandages and placed them in front of Penny.

"You'll want to change them," she said to the redhead.

Penny raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the former.

"You're going to ask about my tattoos aren't you?"

"It's not my business."

This was the first time someone saw her tattoos and not asked her why she had them. In a way, Penny was grateful Katie was the type to mind her own business. What her aunt had done to her body was forever imprinted upon the symbols that etched her flesh. It was the main reason why the redhead fled from Japan in the first place, to avoid being tattooed again. The torture her aunt put her through every waking moment was something she _definitely_ didn't want anyone to know about.

"You're the first," Penny said quietly.

"Doesn't your friend know?" Katie asked curiously.

The redhead shook her head from side to side.

"No. He tried asking about it but I didn't have to answer since I won a match between the two of us."

Katie giggled at this.

"You must be pretty good to beat him."

"Beginner's luck I guess."

With Katie's back turned to her, Penny gently pulled off her shirt and unwrapped the bandages from around her chest. The wound was cleaned and disinfected by the looks of it, but it would take a while for it to close completely. Her wrists too were raw and bloodied, no doubt from the chains that were wrapped around her skin. Carefully undoing the bandages, the redhead picked up the fresh ones and slowly wound them back around her injuries.

"Can you help me close it?" she asked.

Katie turned around and clasped the ends together in place.

"Better?"

A nod.

"How do you know so much about Phantom Rangers when Arashi and I barely know anything despite sharing the same ancestors?"

"My parents told me when I was of age," Katie simply said.

"I see."

"Didn't yours do the same? Arashi is a orphan so I can't blame him, but what's your story?"

Here it comes.

Penny took a breath to calm herself.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine."

The redhead pursed her lips together and gave a tight nod.

* * *

Arashi lost track of how long he had been in the tub but the water had gone cold by the time he decided to climb out. He wobbled briefly but quickly found his balance and dressed in a pair of sweatpants, no doubt from Katie since his jeans were most likely bloodied and torn. Staring at himself in the mirror for the first time in a few days, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You look like shit," he said to his reflection.

Not that he was lying.

His hair was unkempt and plastered to his face.

God he needed a haircut.

Opening the door to head back to the bedroom, Arashi saw the two girls were having a little bonding moment of their own.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Nope. We were just about done," Katie replied cheerfully.

"The shower is open if you want to take one," he said to Penny.

"I think I will," Penny shakily got off the bed and wobbled into the bathroom with Katie's help.

That left the two of them alone.

"Feeling better?" Katie handed him a new shirt.

"Yea. Thanks," he quickly slipped it over his head.

"What are you going to do now?"

Arashi sighed softly.

"I just want a normal life, but I know that's not possible now. I'll do what I have to as the leader of the group. I can only pray this is over fast so I can return to the life I had before all this shit started."

* * *

-Inari Shrine-

The remaining two gems flew off the pedestal simultaneously and headed in the same direction.

"It seems Chimera and Kirin have found their successors," Yuki said.

"Are they of the Shidou line as well?"

"No. This time they are not."

The sisters watched solemnly together as the gems disappeared from view.

* * *

Half an hour later Penny emerged from the bathroom toweling her hair dry. Katie and Arashi were looking over a book of sorts on the bed, and the two glanced up briefly before going back to the page they were on.

"What are you two reading about?" Penny couldn't help but ask.

"Some stuff about the Shidou line and the Phantom Rangers," Arashi replied without looking up.

"Want to join us?" Katie invited, patting the empty space next to her.

"I'm good."

Penny didn't need to read about the history of the Phantom Rangers. Her skin bore the marks of the various histories thanks to her aunt, and as much as she hated looking at them, the redhead had been forced to memorize all the details. Even the sight of her tattoos sickened her immensely, and Penny desperately wished there was something she could do to rid herself of them.

Suddenly their gems began to glow at the same time, prompting the trio to pull it out of their pockets.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, shielding her eyes from the glow.

"Enemies are nearby," Arashi and Katie responded, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"We're outnumbered, Arashi and I are injured."

"I'll manage," the male responded.

The redhead stood up and tossed her towel to the side.

"I'm coming with you two."

"Are you a idiot? You have it worse than I do," Arashi argued.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"When has that ever stopped me? I'm coming with you and you know you won't win this argument."

* * *

There was a massive army of foot soldiers awaiting the trio by the time they arrived at the area their gems showed. It seems this Empress Ventrixa _really_ didn't want them interfering with her plans. Standing near the back of the massive army were five silhouettes, two of whom Arashi and Penny recognized during their previous encounters. Katie knew who they were at a glance, having been fighting against them since the day she first heard rumors of monsters attacking humans.

"They rolled out the red carpet for us didn't they?" Arashi said with a chuckle.

"Let's give them a royal greeting then," Katie grinned while cracking her knuckles.

"You two are insane."

The three of them took out their gems and placed them in the center of their bracers.

"Phantom Rebirth!"

The trio transformed and flexed their arms.

"The immortal Phoenix, Red Phantom Ranger!"

"The mighty Dragon, Pink Phantom Ranger!"

"The majestic Pegasus, White Phantom Ranger!"

"The guardians chosen by the Sacred Beasts! Power Rangers Phantom Force!"

Both girls gave Arashi a look which was hidden behind their visors, but their leader had a feeling he knew what kind of look they were giving them.

"What? I couldn't think of anything."

"You moron," Penny drew her daggers and charged forward first.

* * *

The moment she entered the battlefield, Penny was enclosed on all sides by the Reapers as they slowly advanced towards her. No matter where she turned, there were enemies snarling and growling in her face. Despair fell upon her like a blanket and the redhead was prepared to fight until the death when a voice began whispering in her mind, filling her with energy.

 _You are the vessel for the mighty dragon, Penny Stevens. You control Quintessence, the very energy of life itself. Channel that into your body and unleash a vortex that will bring even the mightiest foes to their knees!_

That's right.

She controlled Quintessence.

She was the Pink Phantom Ranger.

Vessel of the mighty Dragon.

Holding her hands out in front like a shield, Penny closed her eyes and concentrated. Power began to well up from within her body, filling every crevice and lifting her spirit towards the sky. Envisioning herself as a conduit, the redhead summoned energy from all around and unleashed it in a arc. Judging from the sudden screams that filled the air, her little trick must have worked.

"That was fun, but also extremely taxing."

Penny swayed a little until she felt a hand steady her.

"Try not to do that too much," Katie's voice said beside her ear.

"Yea. I figured that out."

Arashi managed to clear a path to where the two were standing but it seemed more and more Reapers just replaced their fallen comrades.

"We can't just die here like this," Penny whispered.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble violently beneath their feet, and the trio staggered to find their balance. Even the five generals were not immune to the earthquake as they glanced around for the source of the quakes.

"Earth Wave!"

Two shadows landed in front of the three rangers, the latter slamming a weapon into the ground which caused the entire area save theirs to rupture.

"Who are you?" Arashi demanded.

The dust cleared and the trio saw the two strangers were just like them.

"Are they?..."

"The remaining two rangers," Katie confirmed.

"Need some help?" the black ranger asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Let's focus on this for now."

The five rangers stood side by side and unleashed their powers on the entire army.

"Let's get out of here while we still can," Arashi created a vortex of fire and whisked them away from the field.

* * *

Once they were safe away from the battlefield, the rangers cancelled their transformation but the blue ranger took off before anyone could get a good look at him.

"What's his problem?" Arashi muttered.

"Anyways thanks for the save back there..."

"Kenny."

"Kenny. I'm Katie, that's Penny and Arashi."

"Nice to meet you guys," Kenny said with a smile.

Arashi was too busy staring after the blue ranger who mysterious disappeared until Katie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Focus."

There was something strange about the blue ranger that Arashi couldn't quite put a finger on. He gave a unfocused smile to Kenny and then held a hand over his wound when it began to hurt.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"Just the wound acting up."

"We need to leave," Katie beckoned for Kenny to follow.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **Kenny Robinson belongs to Red Ranger 2.3**

 **Celio Santagato belongs to Colton989**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: 500 years ago the Sacred Beasts were locked in a fierce battle with Empress Ventrixa and her clan. 5 humans were chosen to bear the powers of the Sacred Beasts, becoming the first Phantom Rangers. 500 years later, the seal around Ventrixa is weakened and evil breaks free once more. 5 new humans are chosen to become the 120th generation of the Phantom Rangers. Can they seal the Empress before the entire world is engulfed in darkness forever?

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Power Rangers Phantom Force**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VI**

The remaining rangers retreated back to Katie's house since it was the most convenient due to her parents being abroad. Arashi's knees buckled the moment they were inside the house, and Katie scrambled to keep him on his feet.

"Thanks," Arashi said.

"You're heavy," she grunted, forcing herself to stand.

Kenny came over and supported Arashi from the other side, together the duo brought their leader over to the couch and gently ease him down on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over," Arashi groaned.

Katie disappeared for a while and came back with a tray of cups. She handed one out to the others and sat down in her chair, blowing gently on the rim before taking a sip.

"So who are you?" Arashi turned to the new person in the room.

"I'm Kenny Robinson, the Black Ranger."

The trio scrutinized him from head to toe.

"He's not of the Shidou line. I thought only those of our line could become Rangers," Penny whispered.

"Allow me to explain," a new voice interjected.

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet and drew their weapons as two strangers appeared from what seemed to be a portal. Katie was the first to recognize who they were and immediately dropped down on one knee. She elbowed Arashi and Penny to do the same, though the two were reluctant to do so. Only Kenny was the one who remained alert, until the white ranger elbowed him as well.

"Greetings Rangers, I am glad to see you well."

"Priestess Yuki, it's an honor to finally meet you," Katie answered.

"Please rise. There is no need to be so formal with me," Yuki said warmly.

The group rose to their feet and everyone turned to Katie for answers.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you seem to know who they are," Penny replied, crossing her arms.

Yuki chuckled to herself and lowered her hood.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuki, and this is my younger sister Hana. We are the Priestesses in charge of the Inari Shrine in Japan. Our true heritage however, are guardians of the Sacred Beasts and the gems they have left behind. Gems which you now all hold," Yuki explained.

"I thought only those of the Shidou line could become rangers. How come Kenny has a gem?" Penny inquired.

"The Shidou line has thinned over the past hundred years, and you three are all that remains of the original five rangers who first fought and sealed Ventrixa. To compensate for this, the Kirin and Chimera have chosen successors pure of heart, to become the remaining two rangers who will fight alongside you. Though I only see one here, where is the blue ranger?"

Arashi grimaced as he raised and lowered his shoulders.

"They disappeared the moment the fight was over," he explained.

"I sense they will seek you soon Arashi. In the meantime, I wish to congratulate you all on a job well done. With your awakening as Rangers, Ventrixa and her clan will know fear once more."

"Priestess, why have you come all the way here to see us?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"Sister and I have agreed that it was time to introduce ourselves now that all five gems have found their owners. We wanted you guys to know you have an ally in us, no matter where you are."

The rangers all bowed to the two priestesses in response.

"We must return to Japan for now. The barrier trapping Ventrixa and her clan is slowly weakening over time. Rangers, you must seal her before the planetary alignment of the nine planets converge. Should you fail to do so before then, Earth will be plunged into darkness for eternity."

"How long do we have?" Arashi said, exchanging looks with the others.

"Five months. That's when the planetary alignment will happen," Hana supplied.

Five months.

That wasn't much time.

"Can we do it?" Penny murmured.

"We can. We _must_ ," Arashi said.

"Should you wish to contact us, merely use your gems to do so. It will establish a link with ours back at the shrine."

The others nodded as the two priestesses vanished back inside the portal.

* * *

Everyone was pacing the room after Yuki and Hana departed. The grim news they were just given was enough to put a damper on their first victory. Penny was muttering frantically to herself in one corner, Katie stared out the window with a cup of tea in hand, leaving Arashi to mull over the news in silence. Kenny received a phone call ten minutes prior and left the house, saying something about a hospital.

"What are we going to do? We only have five months to seal this Ventrixa person. How are we even going to pull that off?" Penny whined, biting her nail in the process.

"I don't know," Katie was at a loss for words.

"We'll manage somehow."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's only five of us and god knows how many monsters Ventrixa has! Not to mention we nearly got our asses handed to us!"

"Being negative about it won't help either! Now stop complaining and focus on what we have to do!" Katie yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Fed up with the arguing at that point, Arashi stood between the two girls and glared at them.

"Enough! We're supposed to be a team! How can we defeat Ventrixa if we can't stop going at each other's throats," he snapped.

Penny bit back her retort and stomped inside the bathroom, slamming the door furiously behind her. The sound of running water drifted from behind the door, and Arashi assumed she was taking a shower or a bath. Katie sighed to herself and left the bedroom, with the former trailing behind quietly.

"Do you want anything for dinner?" Katie asked, opening the fridge and looking over what she had inside.

"What do you have?"

"I can make curry for us."

Arashi reached over Katie's shoulder and extracted some ingredients from the fridge.

"I'll cook. You should take a break."

"You can cook? Seriously?"

"Are you assuming I can't because I'm a guy?" Arashi said incredulously, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Katie giggled at this.

"No. I've just never met a guy who actually can."

"Well, when you've been an orphan as long as I have, you learn to survive on your own somehow."

"Is it tough? Being an orphan," Katie asked quietly.

Arashi used the excuse of cutting up carrots as an excuse to think of an answer.

"In a way it is, though the pain has dulled over the years."

Katie noticed a necklace dangling around his neck and couldn't help but admire it. It was a pair of wings encasing a sapphire in the center, the wings adorned with what looked like diamonds. The necklace must be very expensive, something Katie could only afford if she saved up a year's worth of salary from her job.

"Your necklace, it's beautiful."

Arashi's hand stilled as he gently touched it momentarily.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. My girlfriend gave it to me on my birthday," he replied after a moment of silence.

"You have a girlfriend? Won't she miss you now that you're in America?" Katie grinned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"She passed away five years ago," Arashi answered in an emotionless tone.

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

The duo prepared dinner in silence after that.

* * *

Kenny rushed to the hospital fast as he could after receiving the call from his mother. His dad was in critical condition after suffering a horrendous injury at work, requiring him to be whisked to the ICU. Out of breath when he arrived, Kenny rushed over to where his mom was and held her tight.

"How's dad?" he asked.

"D-Doctors say h-he might not m-make it through the night," his mother replied through her tears.

"What happened? How did dad even get injured that badly?"

"His boss said it was an accident. There was a new guy...training on the job...and he was momentarily distracted...your dad saw what was happening and rushed over...it was a miracle both of them managed to even survive."

"I told dad repeatedly to get a new job!" Kenny closed his eyes and took several breaths to calm himself.

"You should go see him," his mom said quietly.

Leaving his mother to gather herself in the women's bathroom, Kenny entered the ward where his dad was being hospitalized and saw him heavily bandaged upon the bed.

"Hey dad," he said quietly, taking a seat beside his dad.

The steady beeping of the machines were the only response that greeted him.

* * *

Arashi finished cooking the curry and scooped out three generous helpings onto plates, then followed it up with rice on the side next to the curry. Katie had gone up to get Penny, and the two girls returned in time to see the table being set.

"Curry?" the redhead asked, the delicious aroma causing her stomach to growl in hunger.

"Yea. Can't go wrong with curry," Arashi answered.

"Awesome. This smells so good," Katie inhaled deeply.

The three of them began eating and the two girls were taken aback by how good the curry actually tasted. Arashi gave them a irritated look but inwardly, he was smirking at his cooking abilities. Looks like the many years he spent picking up recipes here and there in Japan actually paid off. Judging from the expressions Katie and Penny were making with each bite, everything was worth it in the end.

"Holy shit Arashi, I never knew you were this good of a cook."

"That's because you always run from me whenever I try to get along with you," Arashi retorted at Penny.

"Guess I should stop being so stubborn. My respect for you has gone up a level."

"Good to know," the raven-haired male said with a rarely seen smile.

A sudden knock at the door drew their attention from the friendly dinner conversation, and Katie stood to go to the door but Arashi stopped her.

"Were you expecting someone?" he whispered quietly.

"Not that I'm aware of," Katie replied in a equally quiet voice.

Beckoning for the two to transform in case it was something dangerous, Arashi approached the door and peeked through the little hole. Standing on the other side was a figure wearing a scarf, obscuring most of their features from the light.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

In response to his question, the person held up a gem and Arashi sucked in a sharp breath.

"Who is it?" Penny asked from the kitchen.

"It's the Blue Ranger," he replied.

* * *

Celio mentally scolded himself for running away after the fight but he couldn't let the other Rangers see his face.

He wasn't even human to begin with after all.

Which was the main reason why he kept himself locked in his room he rented from a nice couple who didn't mind his appearance. In fact, they were the only humans to show him any form of kindness. Everyone else either ran away from him in terror or pretended to be nice in front of him, but would betray him the moment his back was turned. After the fight earlier with the rest of the team, he felt a connection with others for the first time in his life.

Which was the reason why he forced himself to leave the safety of his room and track down the others.

His gem made that part easy at least.

Now as he stood in front of the house belonging to the White Ranger, his anxieties reared their ugly heads.

"Come on Celio, you can do it."

He knocked three times.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded from the other side.

Pulling out the Kirin gem from his pocket, Celio held it up and waited for the door to open.

The door indeed opened after a minute of silence.

"Come in," the guy said.

Hesitantly, Celio stepped inside the house and was greeted with the smell of curry.

"You're the Blue Ranger?" one of the girls asked.

"Y-Yea. I'm Celio Santagato."

"I'm Katie, that's Penny, and the one who let you in is our leader Arashi. We had one more guy but he left earlier," Katie explained with a smile.

"A-Am I interrupting something?" Celio inquired, his eyes lingering upon the kitchen table where plates of curry still remained.

"We were just having dinner. Do you want some?" Katie ladled out a plate and beckoned for him to join them.

Tentatively sitting down at the table while the other three joined him, Celio reached for his plate when Penny noticed the fur on his hands.

"Um...not to be rude or anything...but is that _fur_ on your hands?"

He hastily snatched his hands back and ducked his head.

"It's ok. We're not going to judge you or anything," Katie reassured.

"..."

Arashi rested a hand on his shoulder and Celio flinched in response.

"Easy there. We're not going to hurt you. You're one of us aren't you?" Katie said warmly.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just not...used to being around other people," Celio explained slowly.

"You're not human are you?" Arashi observed, deliberately neglecting the mention of a tail poking out from the latter's back.

"No. I'm not."

"So you're a cat or something?" Penny interrupted.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Celio slowly reached up and removed the scarf from his face.

"Holy shit," Penny breathed.

"You _are_ a cat," Katie giggled.

Arashi was the only one who didn't say anything.

"You're not afraid of my appearance?" Celio frowned in confusion.

"Should we be?" Arashi finally said.

"No! I'm tired of hiding myself. I _want_ to be normal for once!"

"Then don't hide your face from us. You're a part of our team now," Arashi said, reaching out to scratch him between the ears.

Celio purred at the ministrations and then immediately pulled away, completely embarrassed at what he had just done.

"Aw don't pull away. You look cute when Arashi scratches your head like that," Katie pouted.

"I second her," Penny added.

The Japanese male facepalmed hard and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head," he answered before walking out the door.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Next time: Arashi faces off against a monster which forces him to relive his past memories.  
The rest of the team fall under the same spell and turn against one another.  
_ _Can they break free before Ventrixa turns them against each other?_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_

 **I may have use of a sixth and seventh ranger. If interested, please PM me your submission!**

 **The element of the sixth ranger is metal, and the Sacred Beast is the Manticore. The color associated with the sixth ranger is Silver**

 **The element of the seventh ranger is wood, and the Sacred Beast is the Gryphon. The color associated with the seventh ranger is Gold**

 **Please follow th** **e template** **below**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sacred Beast:**

 **Element:**

 **Background:**

 **I'm also in need of monsters for my story. If you're interested please PM me your submission using the template below!**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Powers/Special abilities:**


End file.
